Never gonna be alone
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Another Morderet songfic based off the episode steak me Amadeus. This is also my second Nickelback songfic. It includes the lyrics for never gonna be alone. I got them off the website . I didn't copy and paste lyrics even though I hadn't eard this song in a long time and didn't know them. I looked on the site and then typed the lyrics myself. T for mild violence.


**Another Morderet songfic set after steak me Amadeus. Mordecai has been missing Margaret more and more with each passing day since she's left him. It gets hard for him dealing with the heartache each passing day. One day he hears the song never gonna be alone by Nickelback on the radio and it reminds him of all his great times with Margaret. What will happen for him after he hears the song? Told from Mordecais' POV**

I haven't been myself for nine weeks. I wasn't able to focus on my work, I was crying my eyes out day and night, and I'd basically isolated myself inside my room away from all my friends. The love of my life and my soulmate Margaret Smith had moved away because she got into a college where she'd always wanted to go. I'd been madly in love with Margaret ever since I first met her and I never had the courage to ask her out until one night when we were at a restuarant called steak me Amadeus. Unfortnately for me, when I asked Margaret things all came crashing down and my world felt as if it was ending. I just wish I could forget about that tragic night, but it's pretty much all I can ever think about now. In fact I'm starting to think about it right now.

**Flashback**

At the restuarant there was a confrentation going on between the police and the Capicola gang, a group of robotic animals. During this entire chaos, Margaret and I crawled under a table to talk alone.

I said "I feel like we're getting closer every day, and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret," I took her hands and asked with sincerity and love "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret was happy but only for a short second if less than that. I knew thing weren't going to be good because of the way she sighed and the sad look she had on her face.

She sighed and said to me "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like a could be in a real relationship that could acutally go somewhere, but there's this," she turned her head away from me looking ashamed as she held up a letter from Milten University. I was so shocked at what had happened and I knew what was coming wasn't going to be good. Margaret said to me "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this oppurtunity again," I could see where this was headed and it crushed me inside. It must've crushed Margaret inside as well because she cried as she said to me "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

Margaret let out a small sob and then ran out of the restuarant in tears as I watched shocked, confused, and completely devstated due to what had just happened. After all that time, I finally give Margaret my heart and soul, and she has to turn me down. I guess she didn't really have any other option because if she'd said yes to me, we'd be in a long distance relationship, and even though I love Margaret with all my heart, a long distance relationship just wouldn't have worked out and we'd probably end up breaking up after a while. She also couldn't turn down the offer of getting into Milten because as she said, Milten is her dream school and getting accepted in was a once-in-a-lifetime opportuniy.

I was still standing there in shear shock and depression when I heard the leader of the Capicola gang shout "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DDIN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

A rocket was fired at the Capicola gang by the owner of the restuarant who wasn't happy by the remark the leader had made.

The Capicola gang exploded into a million peices and the owner said "Nobody talks that way about college education in my restuarant."

**Flashback ends**

I was outside at the time walking around the park just getting some fresh air because I hadn't been outside in weeks. After the memory came back to me I ran under a nearby tree and sat down as I sobbed uncontrollably shouting at the top of my lungs. Just then my friends Muscle Man and HFG came over to me.

Muscle Man asked me "You need someone to talk to right now, bro?"

I asked them "But aren't you guys supposed to be working?"

HFG said "Helping you out is much more important."

I said "I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't want Benson getting after you guys."

Muscle Man said "I'll take car if it," he pulled out a walkie-talkie and asked "Benson, you there?"

I heard Benson say "Yeah, I'm at the shed which is where you and HFG should be right now."

Muscle Man said "Look, I know that HFG nad I are supposed to be painting the shed, but then we found poor Mordecai stting under a tree crying. He really needs somebody there for him right now."

Benson said "Well, that's so nice of you. You guys are great friends."

Muscle Man said "HFG and I will talk with Mordecai for as long as he wants, then when he feels like being alone again, HFG and I will work on the shed, I promise."

Benson said "I trust you guys, and please try to be gentle with Mordecai he's extremely broken up and fragile right now."

Muscle Man "Sure thing. Thanks for letting us do this," the two finished their conversation and then Muscle Man walked over beside me and said "I'm sorry about all this, dude."

HFG said to me "Yeah man, we all feel sorry for you and we all know how difficult this is for you to deal with. Just know that we're here for you whenever you need us."

I said "Thanks so much. Nothing's been the same for me since Margaret left me."

Muscle Man said "I understand your heartache, bro. I was like that once before that time after Starla broke up with me."

I sniffled and tried my hardest to calm down and said "Oh yeah. You were so hurt I had to do all your work for you."

HFG put his hand on my shoulder and said "Everything's going to be okay, Mordecai. Margaret will come home eventually and you two will finally be together."

I asked HFG "You believe that, man?"

HFG nodded and said "Yeah I do."

Msucle Man "I think so too, bro. You just gotta keep an open mind and have faith that you'll see Margaret again someday."

I wasn't feeling much better, but I still appreciated the help so I said to my friends "Thanks so much for the comfort, dudes."

HFG said "You needed it, man."

Muscle Man asked "You good now, bro?"

I sighed sadly and said "Not really, but I think I'd just perfer being alone now. I appreciate you guys helping me though. Thanks so much."

Muscle Man and HFG said to me "Anytime you need us, man, we'll be right there for you." they then got up and left and my phone rang. I was surprised when I looked and saw Margaret was actually calling me because we hadn't really talked since she'd left either because she was busy with schoolwork or talking with her roommate CJ who we actually both knew.

I pressed the green button and answered my phone. I was still crying slightly so I tried to calm down and took a deep breath and as I did my breath was shaky due to me crying.

i said "Hey, Margaret. I'm so happy and a little surprised you actually called me."

I heard Margaret crying on the other end of the line and she said to me "I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you since I came here. It's just I'd either been too busy with schoolwork, busy hanging out with my friends, or I've been too upset to talk to anyone, even you when I know you understand my pain because you're hurting about this as much as I am if not a lot more."

I said "It has been really difficult for me since you left. You know, talking with you is making me think of a song that's relatable to our situation."

Margaret asked me "What song is that?"

I said "Never gonna be alone by Nickelback."

Margaret said "I like that song."

I said "I'll sing it for you if you'd like me to."

Margaret said "That would be nice you have a wonderful voice and you sing amazingly."

I took another deep breath tried my hardest to stop crying and sang the song for Margaret when I finally had calmed down.

**Never gonna be alone**

Time is going by so much faster than I and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you and now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside and I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you so if I haven't yet I gotta let you know

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on if you ever feel like letting go I won't let you fall you're never gonna be alone I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

And now as long as I can I'm holding on with both hands 'cause forever I believe there's nothing I could need but you so if I haven't yet I gotta let you know

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on if you ever feel like letting go I won't let you fall when all hope is gone I know that you can carry on we're gonna see the world out I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

Oh you gotta live every single day like it's the only one what if tomorrow never comes don't let it slip away could be our only one you know it's only just begun every single day maybe our only one what if tomorrow never comes tomorrow never comes

Time is going by so much faster than I and I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on if you ever feel like letting go I won't let you fall when all hope is gone I know that you can carry on we're gonna see the world out I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone I'm gonna be there always I won't be missing one more day I'm gonna be there always I won't be missing one more day

**End of never gonna be alone**

I stopped singing the song and it was silent for a few seconds before I heard Margaret starting to cry softly on the other end of the line.

I asked her "Margaret, you're really hurting about this aren't you?"

She said to me "Yeah, and also I know you're hurting about it, and I know I caused you to become heartbroken, and I just feel so guilty for what I'd done to you as well as ashamed and angry with myself for doing this."

I said to her sinecrely "Margaret, don't be so hard on yourself. Sure, I was upset that you were leaving, but that doesn't mean it was _your _fault I was so devstated."

She said "Well still, I know the only way you're going to be happy again is if I'm back home. That's also the only way I'll be able to get rid of this guilt that's been eating me up inside making me just hate myself."

I said "Margaret, you can't just leave Milten. It's like you told me that night at the restuarant, Milten is your dream school, and for you to get accepted in was a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity. Don't let it all go because of me. As much as I want you back home by my side, I can understand why you're at that college. I know I'm probably not making any sense to you right now, but I just don't want you doing something that could put your entire future on the line just to make me happy."

Margaret said "I'm not happy here without you, though!"

I asked "So you'd be doing it for yourself as much as for me?"

Margaret said to me "Exactly, the only thing I care about happening in my future is being with you and making you happy."

I said "If you feel it's the best thing for you to do, then I won't try to stop you, in fact I'm happy you've decided to come back home."

Margaret said "I'll probably be back either tonight or tomorrow morning."

I said "I don't care how long it takes, honestly. I'm just happy you're finally coming back home."

**The next evening**

Margaret got back home finally as she pulled into the park in her car and ran to me and we hugged each other excitedly.

I said "I'm so glad to finally have you back by my side. My world just wasn't the same without you."

Margaret said "Neither was mine so I just knew I had to come home and be with you."

We pulled each other close and kissed as passionately as we could while stroking each others feathers passionately.

**Good news for Mordecai that Margaret finally decided to come home to him.**


End file.
